gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Miki Naoki
|-| Anime (1)= |-| Anime (2)= |kanji = 直樹 美紀 |romaji = Naoki Miki |hair = Blonde |eye = Blue |gender = Female |age = |school = Megurigaoka High School |occupation = Student |club = School Living Club |status = Alive |japanese = Rie Takahashi |firstManga = Going Out (Chapter 6) |firstAnime = Beginning (Episode 1) |lastAnime = Graduation (Episode 12) |alias = Mii-kun }} is a main character of the Gakkou Gurashi! series. She eventually joins the School Life Club after being rescued during the members' outing to the shopping mall. Appearance Miki is a teenage girl with straight, short, blonde hair, only reaching down to her neck. She has a slim figure and big blue eyes. Miki occasionally will wear round, oval shaped glasses when doing school work. In the manga, Miki wore a eye patch on her left eye as it had gotten slightly injured in an accident.Miki injured her eye in a explosion.Chapter 29, page 1 Later, when her eye healed, she removed it. She is usually seen with her school uniform, which consists of a short-sleeved white shirt, green necktie and a blue ribbon hanging from it. She also wears a green skirt, with yellow buttons. To finish off the look, she wears stockings that almost cover her whole legs, and white shoes that are green at the tip. Personality Miki is kind and soft, opening her true self to other members, she is especially close to Yuki and Kurumi. Miki is very mature, and can be serious sometimes. Though she usually holds a quiet, frowning face, she does perk up and smile at times. But Miki is very kind and caring, and she is also polite, as she uses the honorifics and calls her seniors Yuki and Kurumi for "senpai". Though she is usually quiet, Miki is very caring and supportive, especially towards her friends. Miki also stated that she was uneasy in the situation she was in, but her seniors; Yuki, Kurumi and Yuuri lent her a hand and welcomed her into their club, which made her gain confidence in herself, trust her own abilities and have the strength to face any trouble, which is why, she was no longer afraid.Chapter 30, pages 20-21 History Manga Anime Story Quotes Appellation Main Characters = |-| Supporting Characters = Relationships Kei Shidou Yuki Takeya Yuuri Wakasa : At first, Yuuri was seen being upset due to Miki's ignorance to Yuki's delusions, as Miki called it "mutual dependency". But after accepting her delusions and staying in the school, they became good friends and came to respect each other. They are also very friendly with other, and after arriving at Saint Isidore University, they are seen to support each other, and when Yuuri was feeling down when thinking about how her younger sister, Ruu, could disappear one day, Miki comforted her by holding her hand and told her that Miki herself, and others as well were worried.Chapter 41, pages 18-19 Miki also made sure that Yuuri wouldn't do something dangerous, so this shows that Miki cares for her and her well-being. Kurumi Ebisuzawa : At first, Miki and Kurumi had quite a steady relationship, but Kurumi became upset at her since she talked like she "knew everything" after founding the emergency response manual as she started making assumptions that Megumi already knew about everything, but wanted everyone to calm down first and so on.Chapter 18, pages 7 & 9-10 Howeverm this only happened because Kurumi couldn't believe that Megumi actually did know about everything, so their relationship quickly turned into a friendly one. When Kurumi got infected, Miki was the who went to the basement all alone to get the medicine that could cure Kurumi, so this shows that Miki cares for Kurumi and her well-being very much. Miki also stated that Kurumi is the one who she'll look for whenever she needs help. Miki also helps Kurumi in combat situations sometimes. :Later in the manga, the two becomes much closer, shown after they left the school. When Kurumi thought Miki looked down, she cheered her up, and when Miki said how she was unsure to greet Ruu, Kurumi gave her a couple of advises,Chapter 36, page 8 referring to the time where Miki said the Kurumi is the one she goes to for advice and help. After coming to Isidore University, they are seen supporting each other, and they were also seen talking late at night alone at the school's roof, showing that they have a close bond of friendship and trust. Kurumi has also described Miki as her "precious junior." Trivia * is a combination of 美 mi meaning “beauty” and 紀 ki meaning “chronicle”. *Yuki combined Miki's (Mii-kun) and Kei's (Ke-kun) names together... resulting in MikeChapter 16, page 31 *Miki had many appearances with "The Stand," a book by Stephen King, which is a post-apocalyptic horror/fantasy novel. *Miki has stated that she was in class 2-B.Episode 6 Navigation References Category:Characters category:Main Characters Category:Alive